


Flutterbys, firelies, and teacups

by CaktusGeuse (CaktusJuice)



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, cute couple, cute dates, mentions of BDSM, mostly vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaktusJuice/pseuds/CaktusGeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinzie finds herself entirely infatuated with Oleg. She never knew he was so intellectual. She never knew he was so easy to love. She finds him irresistibly charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutterbys, firelies, and teacups

She knows there's something there the moment she says 'Cybernetic Intellectual Enhancements' and he doesn't look at her like she's a lunatic. Equally he doesn't look at her like she is annoying or full of herself. She can't explain it but he seems intrigued. Interested. Impressed.

And then 'Half human intellect half computer mainframe. The ability to think partially with the process of computer technology, while still maintaining the human existence. It really would be interesting' he responds and she thinks she has fallen in love.

In fact for a good moment she is stunned and unsure how to respond to him. She feels her heart do something like...flutter. But a heart doesn't really flutter does it, it throbs maybe. But it lacks a physical capacity to flutter, since it doesn't have wings. And then she finds her voice which comes out more impressed than she meant it to when she replies to him with 'Precisely'.

And then she goes on to explain precisely how the whole process would work, and she has this haunting feeling that he already knows, but he humors her and he listens. And she finds it so endearing she thinks her heart might break under the weight of gratitude that she feels. Mostly because no one ever seems to care what she has to say due to hardly being able to understand it, but also because even though she can see in his eyes that he knows what she's going to say before she does, he still keeps quiet and hears her out with a nearly eager expression.

She thinks she almost breaks again when he asks her on a date. He's not even nervous and for a moment Kinzie thinks it might be a joke. She remembers guys in school pulling that kind of thing on her. And now she wants to cry. Then she realizes he is serious and her heart flutters, and she really wishes she could stop using that terminology. But in all honesty, that is exactly what it feels like.

He treats her to something very expensive. She had just put on a jean skirt and a tight little sweater top. Had she of known they were going somewhere so fancy she might have asked Shaundi if there was anything she could borrow for the occasion. She feels embarrassed. In fact she feels like she isn't even going to enjoy herself.

And he's staring at her and it makes her self conscious.

"WHAT!?" She doesn't mean to bark the word, but she does. Not so loud that it might disturb anyone else, but it's sharp enough that it sounds a bit rude. She feels bad.

"It's just you are so beautiful." That thick accent makes the hairs on her body stand up in the most wonderful way. She relaxes almost instantly. "I think that colour suits you very wonderfully."

She can almost hear the 'u' in the way he pronounces the word 'color'. She thinks she loves it.

"Oh." She blushes now. She feels even worse for snapping. Her hand raises to tuck a loose strand of red hear behind an ear peppered with freckles. "Thank you."

She calms down. The dinner actually goes smoothly. She is not unaware of the glare Oleg gives to the waiter when the man silently scoffs over her attire. She is hyper aware of the sound of metal bending when Oleg's hand tightens around his spoon and reshapes it, seemingly without effort. The waiter looks ready to piss himself. Kinzie laughs inside her head.

She almost can't believe how romantic Oleg is. After dinner he takes her on a walk through the park. It's lit up with rather fancy street lamps that look like they are from an era long past. It's beautiful. And they end up at a lake through a short forest path. Lampyridae -as Oleg refers to them, and as kinzie knows them, while other people refer to them as fireflies and others still call them lightning bugs- light up over the water. Their bio-luminescence reflected off the soft trickle of the lake.

Kinzie realizes quickly that she and Oleg have a lot in common.

She also realizes that it doesn't take a genius to realize that.

She finds him easy to be around, and she wants to be around him more.

Their relationship started as though it hadn't started at all. One day they were speaking robotics and atomics with each other, the next they are talking about where they would like to go for lunch. The transition is sudden, but also shockingly without disturbance of the natural flow they have between them. Sort of a shot of honeyed mead; a trickling burn of warmth in the throat that isn't quite strong enough to knock someone on their ass because it also surprisingly goes down rather smoothly.

Weeks pass this way.

Seemingly just as easy as they fell into meal planning, they fall into flirting. And as easy as they fall into flirting, they fall into flirting at the most random of moments. Oleg steals a moment to lean down and brush her ginger hair back as an excuse to touch her. She sneaks him a kiss during his afternoon reading. Everything comes together seamlessly and effortlessly and Kinzie realizes that she doesn't plan for this to be a short term fling.

She also realizes that this is strange for her because she never gets involved with a partner with the intent of remaining with them.

Kinzie has interests. She has interests in the bedroom that betray her work at a desk. And those interests make it hard to find partners who aren't interested in that and that alone. Harder still to find partners with such interests that want to have more than a one night stand. And she would say it's even lucky to find a companion that lasts only a month.

And she realizes she wants far more than that from Oleg.

She finds herself thinking long term and wondering where they will be in a years time. She finds herself zoning out at her computer imagining being home and watching movies together rather than engaging in hard core eccentricities only to regret it the next morning. Which she always does but never seems to be able to stop despite it. And then she scares herself because even if something like that did happen with Oleg -given it didn't ruin anything they had going- she doesn't think she would regret it at all.

Kinzie has discovered that romance and sex are two entirely different things. Not that she didn't know that before but now she has something to compare it to. Romance is one thing and sex is another, and beyond that love in and of itself is also a separate entity, and now Kinzie has a reference for all three. Because she's done the sex thing with who knows how many people -men and women- and separately Oleg is extremely romantic, and she doesn't even try to lie to herself anymore because she is madly in love with the Russian giant.

Now she isn't even sure when exactly it happened but the exact scenario she was imagining has become a reality and it's been going on for months now. She's sitting on the couch and she's leaning against his chest. Who is she even kidding. Oleg is a large man and she is such a small woman, she's laying on his chest entirely and his hands are resting over her. They are large and it makes her feel safe. And both of them breath easy while they watch a movie together in the dark of her living room.

He runs a hand through her hair. She breaths deeply and exhales slowly.

"I love you." And she isn't entirely sure that he said it at first until she looks up to him.

Oleg smiles down to her with the gentlest look anyone has ever given her and she wants to melt into him. Her breath shudders and she smiles slowly. Her heart is beating so hard she thinks it might actually make her puke and she really hopes that it doesn't because it would be really embarrassing if that happened right now!

"I love you too." She smiles. It's the first time she's said it to anyone since high school. It's also the first time she actually meant it.

She finds it surprisingly easy to say to him.

Everything.

Literally!

Everything seems to have fallen into place.

Oleg brings Kinzie back to her house after their dinner date. They go on a lot of those these days. Of course they do. The saints have made it big and they are practically honorary members now. They are making so much money they could 'Scrooge McDuck' it and swim in the stuff. Oleg has the money to spend and he insists on treating Kinzie whenever she will let him.

She opens the door and lets him in. He accepts and enters. He takes a seat on the couch and she moves into the other room to make coffee. They have both decided that there is no wrong time for a cup of coffee. Kinzie suffers from some weird phobia of sleep and Oleg simply just doesn't want to leave her alone till he knows she's wound down enough to rest. They have talked about it time and time again, and surprisingly the conversation hasn't grown stale for either of them.

She brings the coffee into the living room and they sit together sipping and chatting by the light of the couch-side lamp. And then the room becomes quiet and Kinzie can feel the hairs on her body stand on end.

And she becomes suddenly aware that she hasn't yet ruined this man, and part of her wants to, but another part of her doesn't want to. Then she becomes hyper aware of just how much she really wants him and she sets her drink down and looks at him.

Slowly he leans and sets his drink down as well and his eyes look at her.

Her breath hitches and she feels nervousness settle somewhere between her chest and stomach. It's one of the weirdest things ever because she hasn't felt nervous in such a long time. But now she is nervous and she has no other excuse other than that it is Oleg.

Part of her thinks if she waits long enough he might make the first move. Then she thinks it over and she realizes that it's her home they are in. It is her turf. If Oleg made the first move it would be a very dominant thing, and she's never told him about her kinks but she is almost certain that he can sense it in her. And he seems to be respecting that boundary in waiting.

And so she makes the move.

Her hands reach up and gently cup the strong jaws he has, and she runs her thumbs over them, noting to herself how much smaller she is than him. And it makes her heart flutter. She doesn't even give a damn that she is using that terminology now because that is exactly the word to describe it. By all means her heart has grown wings and it is fluttering!

She pulls her legs up onto the couch cushion and lifts up onto her knees. Her lips press to his and his arms come around her, giving a very gentle tug, but he doesn't actually pull. He isn't leading her. His movements are more of an unspoken question. Like silently he is saying 'will you climb into my lap?' and she obliges him.

Her lips never break from his as she shifts to straddle his lap, if it can even be called straddling. Oleg is large and also wide with muscle and even with him sitting her knees don't beet the couch again due to how widely she is forced to spread her legs. His hands remain on her back. Her -much smaller- hands roam up the back of his head, feeling his bare scalp. She can't help the smile that tugs at her lips when he groans.

Her hips move in response. Her back dips deeply to roll her hips into him and pull back. Then she realizes that she doesn't really want to control him. She doesn't want him to take control, but she doesn't want to be the overbearing dominant she usually is.

It almost scares her, because she wants to take this easy. She thinks perhaps, just maybe, it's because she actually loves him. She doesn't want to ruin him with kinks. Someday maybe. Sometime in the future. Tonight she wants to make love.

She was supposed to have done that when she lost her virginity. It was supposed to be love making. But like usual the guy was just some high school punk who was in it for himself. She recalled it hurting. Honestly, she recalled it sucking.

She thinks that this and the reason she prefers to dominate are linked.

But she isn't worried about that. Not right now, not with Oleg.

She pulls back slowly from their kiss and breaths softly on his lips.

"Bedroom." She whispers.

He gives a firm nod and a low 'as you wish'. It is whispered back. Oleg has a deep voice and Kinzie admits in silence to herself that when he whispers it makes the softness between her legs shiver.

He holds her with only one hand, using the other to open the bedroom door. Even though they are alone he shuts it, perhaps something to make this event seem more private, like a little safety blanket. She finds herself almost grateful. Because she wants this moment to be special and she wants the world to just be the two of them for a little while.

Oleg sets her on the bed, but he doesn't crawl over her. He doesn't force himself on her, and she's grateful for that too. He stands at the foot of the bed and she lifts onto her knees. Her hands run over the fabric of his shirt, up his chest, until she grips his jaw again and pulls him into a kiss. Her hands meet his jacket and she slowly peels it away. He shrugs his shoulders letting her pull it from him. It drops to the floor with a soft 'fwump'.

She feels his shoulders and her heart picks up. A soft peep makes its way out of her throat and she pulls back. Her breath is already shaky and though nothing has happened yet Oleg already seems disheveled. His chest rises and falls heavily. Kinzie thinks he looks sexy like this. She thinks she can get used to it.

She wants to get used to it.

While she thinks about it her hands moved down over his stomach till they reach the bottom of his shirt and she pulls it up slightly in silent command. He follows lead and moves to remove the purple sweater. His muscles are tight and chiseled like that of an old Greek statue. Kinzie half moans at the sight, her eye crinkling softly behind her glasses. And Oleg huffs through his nose, letting his shirt fall. He can't keep his eyes off her and she knows it.

She leans in, a quick and nimble tongue pokes out. She begins to trace the divots of muscle with the wet slippery organ. He swallows hard and she smirks, which must do wonders for him because he almost tumbles at the view. Her eyes close when she reaches one of his heavy pecs and her lips wrap around the bud there. She suckles it and he groans. His hand rests at the back of her head to guide her upward.

As usual it isn't a demand, but a request, and she follows to place her lips against his again. Her hands moved downward. They rest upon his belt and she pulls back from him only slightly, her eyes looking at him as though hoping for consent. He grunts a confirming sound and nods.

She slowly starts to guide the belt out of its clasp. It falls open and she doesn't even waste her time with pulling it through the loops. Her fingers begin to work at the button of his trousers. Then she slowly pulls his zipper down. He waits patiently.

Once finished her fingers loop over the top of the pants and she pulls at them to indicate she wants him to remove them. He does, pulling his boxers with them.

Kinzie feels her breath hitch and her glasses slide down her nose from the angle she has cocked her head to observe him. She pushes them up with a shivering pointer finger.

She recalls -vaguely- pierce saying something about Oleg being almost 'too proud' of his body. She has to admit, he has every right to be, because what he has hidden beneath his trousers this whole time -well- it's as impressive as the rest of him.

A large finger meets the place beneath her chin and guides her head up slowly. She can't remember the last time she blushed, but she is doing it now. She can feel the way the heat in her cheeks paint her scarlet, and she wouldn't be surprised if her freckles were glowing. She slowly closes her mouth. Her teeth gently click together and she breaths in.

"The bed please?" She manages to get out and he nods, not saying a word, speaking more with his actions.

He lays down as though to physically convey that he is ready to please. She feels the moist heat between her legs twitch. She hadn't even realized she was wet until now either.

She removes her glasses and lays them on the nightstand. She slowly stands on the bed. Oleg is laid back, staring up at her. If she hadn't ever been with anyone before, that look of awe he holds, it would drop her. She only barely manages to keep standing. Her hands grasp her shirt and slowly peel it off. She throws it to the floor and then brings her legs together. She grips her pants and begins to shimmy smoothly, pulling them down and discarding them as well.

It's only now that she remembers her undergarments are not matching. She's almost embarrassed until she realizes that Oleg isn't even paying attention to her body. His eyes are glued to her face, and he's looking at her with all the gentleness and wonder she could ever imagine.

This does drop her. She falls next to him and crawls over him. Her hands rest on either side of the pillow his head is rested on and she leans down to begin kissing him. She feels his hands on the backs of her thighs and she moans against his lips, following it with a soft sigh, because she is suddenly aware of just how large his hands really are.

Her hips role and his fingers roam up her back, gripping the back of her bra. He stops there though, waiting patiently.

"Go ahead." She breaths and he kisses her again before allowing his hands to fiddle with the clip.

She can't help the smile of adoration that comes over her face when a look of surprise crosses his. Like he can't believe he actually got it undone with minimal problem, his fingers were very large after all. The smirk that takes him next almost makes her brain numb because she's never seen a sexier expression on him.

His hand brushes down her side and hooks her panties. He looks to her again and she nods, he slowly pulls them down and she adjusts to kick them off. And he seems very perplexed for a moment when he actually sees her pelvic bone.

"May I?" He breaths, gently reaching for it but not touching.

She sits up, giving him better access and nods gently. His fingers brush it and her shoulders tense but her head tips back.

"It's smooth." He concludes. He informs her then that he has never known a woman her age to be smooth like she is. She huffs a soft laugh and informs him that it's more common than he might think.

She leans forward on him, realizing her hands rest below his pectoral muscles due to their size difference. And 'oh~god~' She can feel his erection beginning to press against her lower lips. They are already moist and when she pulls her hips upward there is a wet clear strand of her excitement joining them together. She shudders.

It seems Oleg has begun to worry about something now. His eyes knit together and she tilts her head to him and asks if he's okay.

"Are you sure it won't hurt you?" He asks softly, and she too is suddenly aware of just how much is going to be sliding into her. Her hips twitch at the thought, because she's a kinky woman, and the thought of him stretching her almost makes her drool. She refrains.

"I'll be okay." She reassures him.

She leans forward, her thighs wrap around the thick and long muscle. She shifts her hips upward and her lips glide along the top part of his shaft, leaving a trail of moisture. He adjusts onto his elbows and hunches down to kiss her. She reciprocates.

"I have never done this." Oleg states and Kinzie's head shoots up and she looks at him shocked. Then Oleg feels the need to further explain himself. "I believe you have misunderstood. I have been with women before." Kinzie feels something in her fume and she feels mad at herself for that too because she has also had other partners. " But I am afraid all of them found me far too much to handle."

And that makes Kinzie feel a little better, because she's going to end up being his first, his REAL first. And she moans softly and rolls her hips over him again.

"Can I try?" She asks.

"Only if you are certain it won't hurt you."

She can live with that.

Kinzie is not lose, but she is wet. She has come to find that with enough lubrication and determination almost anything is possible. And Kinzie is awfully wet from being here with Oleg. In correlation she is also a very stubborn girl.

Her hips raise and she braces herself on him. His hands rest on her hips as though to help her support herself. She slowly lowers them. She feels the press of his exceptionally thick head against her entrance and she swallows. Her nails curl into his ribs, but not enough that it might hurt him.

'Another Time' she reminds herself.

She feels it push past the ring of her sex and she wheezes in deeply. It stings in a way but the stretching is to die for. He jumps and one of his hands presses at her shoulder.

"Do you need to st..."

"I'm fine..." She huffs. "I'm fine."

"I love you."

Her heart almost breaks.

"I love you too, Oleg." And she rolls her hips down in one slow but smooth movement.

Her teeth grit as she forces herself to take the last bit of it. She gasps when she seems just how it slightly distorts her abdomen. She gives a few experimental rolls over her hips and hears a low grunt from the man below her.

She shifts her eyes to him. His eyes look distant and he is shaking slightly. Her hand reaches up to guide him to look at her. He breaths hard, but his eyes move to hers. They close and he tilts his head back, his hands squeeze at her hips, but not enough to hurt her. She begins to move on him. His eyes open. He's looking at her with that wonderful look he wears.

The look he gives her when he wants to tell her she is beautiful. Her heart skips a beat.

She can feel the way that the inner ridges of her walls gently tug at the masculinity within her. Despite how wet she is it still yanks delightfully on him. Oleg watches her with awe. Kinzie strokes his jaw.

She rolls her hips and looks down a moment to watch the movement in her abdomen. He follows her line of sight, then gives her a worried look.

She doesn't use her words to reassure him. Instead she smiles and begins to pick up her pace. She sits up on him. Her legs put behind her so the rest over his thighs and giver her leverage to bounce. Her hands raise over her head and she arches her back while she rides him.

He loses it! One hand moves to the sheets and he grips it hard. His teeth clench together and his nose and forehead crinkle with the strain of pleasure. Kinzie begins moaning, the feeling of his length pressing into her limits making her shudder and shake.

And Kinzie never noticed before but Oleg has a ghostly left eye and it makes her heart beat harder. He's devilishly sexy and she can hardly contain herself. Her bouncing becomes feverish and her nails curl into his muscles, scratching lightly. Oleg lets out a groan of approval.

His features soften for a moment while he watches her, and he tries to catch his breath but it's easier said than done in this excitement.

"You're beautiful..." He manages and Kinzie feels something in her overflow. Her muscles tighten around him and she feels tremors shiver through her body. She falls forward bracing against the spot just below his chest while her hips move through her orgasm. She cries out and her hips begin to slow. She tries to keep them moving.

He hasn't finished yet. She recalls overhearing a conversation he had with Josh. Oleg is sterile, and he had just confirmed he had never really been with a woman before. Kinzie is determined. Her hips begin to roll with a new found energy and Oleg begins to shake.

He watches her with all the love and adoration he has in his body and his breathing his heavy and labored.

"You're so beautiful, kinzie." He groans again. "So gorgeous...up there..."

And if that isn't the most erotic thing Kinzie has ever heard~.

When Oleg finishes he does so with a low rumbling in his chest, something of a roar, yet not so loud to be a scream. He just rumbles a low sound and his brow knits but he forces his eyes to stay open because he wants to look at Kinzie. And Kinzie is pretty sure he never wants to stop looking at her, and she is very okay with this.

She feels his manhood pulse within her. It throbs, jumps, then a hot rush of liquid pours into her and she gasps, collapsing on his chest again and resting there. They are both slightly sticky with the sweat that comes from such exerting activities. Kinzie doesn't care. Oleg seems not to mind either.

Moments pass this way. Then minutes. About thirty when Kinzie finally decides to roll off. Thirty minutes of basking in the afterglow. And she exhales a content sigh and he rolls to rest a hand on her because he wants to hold her, but nothing so weighted as an arm.

She opens her eyes and smiles to him.

"I love you." She whispers. He whispers it back. There is silence.

"Oleg?" She begins.

"Yes."

"I don't normally do this you know...There's something I need to talk to you about..."

"It is...about 'kink', yes?"

She flushes and her eyes go wide she lifts slightly and she is almost about to ask who told him, but he must see the question on her face and he replies 'Matt.'

"I am going to kill him..." She hisses. But shockingly she finds herself unable to move and do that because her legs feel like jello and she has the most pleasant pain and swelling in her sex. She shudders a breath out.

"I have never been one for such activities, but..."

"I figured as much. I'm sorry, I just..."

Oleg raises a finger and gently presses it to her lips quieting her. His eyes are gentle.

"But, I am always willing to try new things. And I am willing to experiment with you. My only request is that you do not bind me."

And she can respect that, because this poor man had been trapped in bondage so long as nothing but something to clone, and she would never subject him to something that could make him feel helpless like that ever again.

"I promise." She smiles reassuringly to him, reaches up to grasp his hand.

There's silence between them.

"Teacup." She whispers. And he raises his eyebrow at her curiously. "The word you use if you ever want me to stop doing something is Teacup."

"Teacup." he repeats and she nods in confirm to him. He pulls her close, careful not to hurt her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She isn't sure when they nod off, or who falls asleep first, but it's the first time she's actually had a good nights sleep in a long time.

Oleg has begun spending the night every night. Some nights they fool around, other nights they just cuddle and talk till they doze off.

They don't really talk about Kinzie's interests again. She thinks maybe he's forgotten. That's okay. She can live without them. She's happy to do that for him. It doesn't matter what kind of sex they have. What matters is that it's with him.

And then two months pass and she finds a teacup on her work desk. She looks at it confused a moment. And she sees inside there is a piece of paper. She opens it.

'I have found something I would like to try. I believe the man said it was a crop. Would you show me the function of such?

Love, Oleg.'

Her heart flutters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first straight smut... and I am dying cause it was pretty darn cute in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
